


Hey Derek MOREID/SPEREK One Shot

by DestielSnot



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV), TV - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Originally written in 2015.





	Hey Derek MOREID/SPEREK One Shot

Mature Content

Spencer Reid sat quietly in the swivel chair. His head lay back with his eyes closed. He was in extreme thought, as he almost always was. He could never stop thinking. Whether it be about the outcome of his or others actions, or random facts that didn't seem to be of any relevance. He didn't show it to anyone, but all the thinking and work tired him mentally, and even physically. It was a real struggle that not many actually understood.

Spencer thought he was alone in the BAU office, since it was way past the time that everyone went home. Spencer didn't want to go home though.

Spencer's eyes stayed closed, as if they were glued shut. But when one sense goes away the others become stronger. Spencer heard footsteps coming towards him, causing him to gradually open his eyes. He rubbed his temple than looked behind him. Derek was walking towards him. Spencer gave a small smile as did Derek.  
"What're you still doing here pretty boy? Don't you need your beauty sleep?" Derek asked crossing his arms over his defined chest.  
"I guess I could ask you the same thing. " Spencer stated getting up from the swivel chair to face Derek. Derek gave a grin.  
"I was just doing some work." Derek answered, to which Spencer just slightly nodded.  
"I was just thinking." Spencer muttered quietly. Derek just hummed and moved slightly closer to Spencer.  
"I can drive you to your place." Derek asked, but it sounded more like a statement.  
"Why not.. But tomorrow morning you have to pick me up." Spencer went to pick up his bag, but Derek stopped him.  
"I'll carry it for you." Derek grabbed Spencer's bag and hoisted it on his shoulder.  
"Lead the way I guess." Spencer uttered soundly.

°  
Derek pulled up to Spencer's apartment, at which they both got out of the car.  
"Why'd you get out of the car?" Spencer questioned Derek who was following him into his home.  
"I'm spendin' the night." Derek said nonchalantly with a shrug of his broad shoulders.  
"Oh." Was all Spencer seemed to be able to say.  
Spencer closed and locked the main door shut, only to be pushed against it by Derek.  
"What are you doing?!" Spencer asked frightened, but a very small part of him had felt shivers.  
"I've wanted to do this for a really long time." Derek whispered before placing his large hand on Spencer's waist, and pressing his lips against the others. Spencer was overwhelmed with many emotions, but his body responded automatically; pressing up against the others body and wrapping both his arms around the others neck.  
Derek kissed Spencer full force until both of them were out of breath. But Derek wasn't done. He began kissing Spencer's neck, which was slightly covered by his jacket. Derek swiftly took off his and Spencer's jacket, than went back to kissing and sucking on Spencer's neck. Spencer's grip on Derek's shoulders tightened as he felt his whole body heat up with an unknown desire.  
Spencer never knew he would enjoy this. Heck, he never thought he even would be doing anything like this! Pleasure and desire were the last thing on his mind, and he had a lot on his mind.

Derek left two hickeys on Spencer's pale neck. Luckily low enough to be hidden.  
Derek pulled away from Spencer's neck with a grin. Spencer's face was very red, sweat forming from the unexpected heat.

Derek pulled Spencer to the couch that was in the middle of the living room.  
"Maybe the bed would b-" Spencer started but Derek cut him off by pulling his shirt over his head. Spencer hadn't seen Derek's torso shirtless in a long time, so the view stumbled him.  
Derek's dark skin shined lightly from the lamp by the coffee table. He was extremely muscular compared to Spencer's slim build. The only definition Spencer had was the slight v.

Derek leaned over Spencer, staring at him with dark eyes. Suddenly Spencer gripped the hem of his own shirt, and pulled it over his head. His body felt extremely hot.  
Derek began licking Spencer's chest, paying close attention to his nipples. He lightly bit them, causing Spencer's body to jolt with pleasure. Spencer became dazed and found himself fumbling to undo Derek's pants. Once Derek's pants were fully unzipped and belt was thrown on the floor, Spencer could clearly see his enormous erection. He bit his lip in anticipation for what was to come.

In order to speed things up, both decided to fully remove their own clothing.  
Within seconds, they were back at it on the couch. Reid trapped by Derek's muscular frame.  
"Do you have any lube?" Derek whispered huskily in Spencer's ear. Spencer became slightly embarrassed and said "Uh.. no." He bit his lip and glanced at Derek's face to see his reaction.  
"Suck." Derek said as he stuck 2 fingers into Spencer's mouth. His tongue rubbed against Derek's fingers.  
Derek pulled his fingers out, saliva coating them.  
Using one hand, Derek gripped Spencer's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Spencer locked on to Derek's thick neck.  
Derek stared at Spencer, waiting for the go ahead. Spencer nodded quickly and gasped when Derek's 2 fingers entered into Spencer's right hole.  
Derek could automatically feel the clenching around his fingers. He began moving them in a quick motion, pulling them out then ramming them right back in.  
Spencer's body continued to jolt forward with the motion of Derek's fingers.

Once Spencer's hole was loosened, Derek used his own pre-cum as lubricant. Spencer's hands gripped the couch cushion tightly, unsure of what to do with them.  
Derek lined up his dick with Spencer's hole. Spencer couldn't help but gulp at his size. He honestly wasn't sure it would even fit. It was huge, at least 7 inches.  
Derek stared down at Spencer, then rammed hard into his hole. Spencer's body tightened in pain and pleasure.

Derek could feel Spencer's insides tighten around his dick. It wasn't fully in but he wanted Spencer to get used to his size. He pushed farther into Spencer then pulled. Quickly, he slammed back in, automatically hitting Spencer's G-spot.  
Spencer's whole body went into a shock like state, everything tingling. He felt his own erection flush. He had to cum, but didn't want to do so, especially so early on.  
Derek continued ramming Spencer in the same spot.  
"Fffuck!" Spencer yelped with his eyes squeezed shut.  
Derek grunted constantly, not only due to the feeling of Spencer's tight ass, but also because of the sounds emitting from him.

The amount of pleasure Spencer was experiencing became so much to the point where he couldn't hold back. He moaned loudly each time Derek slammed into him. Spencer felt himself release his load, it landing on his own stomach. Spencer was breathing in a quick pace, and became hard again because Derek wasn't done.

Derek grunted loudly when he felt his dick become even hotter. He came in Spencer's ass, filling him up. At the feeling of this, Spencer came again. Both were completely out of breath, and covered in sweat and cum.

Spencer unlocked his legs from Derek's neck and rested them on his waist instead. He could feel Derek's cum sliding out of his hole and onto the couch and his thighs.  
Derek licked Spencer's thighs and ass in order to 'clean' him. Derek picked up Spencer swiftly and carried him to his bed. He laid him down and then got into bed with him. They both sighed in content. Spencer turned towards Derek who wrapped his arms around his waist.  
Exhaustion took over the 2 men, and they fell asleep within a matter of minutes.


End file.
